


Watch Your Mouth (No, Not You)

by WriterWrong



Series: Man Advantage [3]
Category: Hockey RPF, Original Work
Genre: First Kiss, Hockey, M/M, Nicknames, Trigger Warning: Slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWrong/pseuds/WriterWrong
Summary: TJ starts the game happily. It gets ugly, fast. A teammate steps in to stop the bleeding. Camden completely stunts blood flow to the wound.





	Watch Your Mouth (No, Not You)

**Author's Note:**

> If you missed the warning in the tags, there is a slur in here. It’s only mentioned once and I hope that isn’t a concern for anyone. I hope you enjoy this part as much as the previous two :3

     The Canadian National Anthem was echoing through the arena, resonating from the vocal chords of a local teenager. TJ heard the nerves in her voice, even though she was doing a remarkable job singing. It was sticking with him, bringing his nervousness to the surface. He was fidgeting in his gear, rocking on the heel of his skates.

     When girl finished singing, TJ gave her a smile as she walked by. She smiled back, cheeks bright with dimples. That was what TJ was going to live on for the game; the dimples of the anthem singer. How interacting with a professional athlete hadn’t made her flustered. It had only made her smile. TJ should think like that. Don’t let the other pros fluster you; just smile that you have the opportunity to be here.

     Setting himself in the crease, TJ focused his attention on the linesman at centre ice. He was dropping the puck; it bounced up a few centimetres while the sticks of the centres fought to gain control of it. The opposing team, the Sioux Falls Riverbed, had gained possession and were charging forward with the puck.

     TJ positioned himself appropriately as the defenceman with the puck lined up for a slapshot. Her chances were foiled when Frederik Mikkelsen slid by and slid the puck out with him. The defenceman was cursing something fierce as she poked her stick at Frederik to try to free the puck. It popped free when Frederik stood. The girl smirked, skating it towards TJ.

     “Stop this, you tranny freak,” the girl, her jersey said her last name was Arrieta, sneered. She shot the puck directly at TJ.

     A flinch ran through TJ’s body. The puck rolled across his shoulder and into the net. He collapsed onto the ice, breath coming rapidly. His players that were on the ice swarmed him, Frederik pushing trough the rest.

     “Are you alright?” Frederik asked. He immediately shook his head. “Of course you’re not. Bitchieta over there called you a bad word.” To TJ, this all sounded angelic with Frederik’s Danish accent.

     Arrieta obviously heard because she said, rather sternly, “My name is Arrieta. Jade Arrieta. Not...” she lifted her hands to do air quotes, “‘Bitchieta.’”

     “Well, don’t call people names if you don’t want to be called names,” Frederik said. He revelled in her scrunched face and stuck-out tongue.

     Frederik leaned down and helped lift TJ up. TJ smiled and wrapped him in a quick hug. Frederik wrapped right back. TJ was grateful that his teammate cared this much about him.

     “Right back to it, Kandi. You can shut them down.” Frederik tapped helmets and skated back to the bench so he could get a shift change after all the mess that had gone on. TJ gave the referee the all clear to allow play to continue.

     For the rest of the game, every time Arrieta took a shot, it was easily stopped or directed away. That made her incensed, but she kept her mouth in check. At the end, Arrieta shortly called TJ a bastard for denying her what she deserved. He didn’t take it to heart because she really was Bitchieta if she was going to act like that.

     Camden pulled TJ aside as they were walking down the hall to the locker room. TJ was confused. Camden only smiled and captured TJ’s lips in a blistering kiss. When the two pulled apart, TJ was horny but still confused.

     “What was that for?” TJ asked his face a deep shade of red from horniness.

     A smirk washed Camden’s face. “Got your text and wanted to know if you got mine?” TJ shook his head. “Well, it said ‘Kiss me, then.’ The timing was also right to make you forget about what Jade said. She’s a real bitch sometimes.”

     TJ was red as a tomato at this point. Camden noticed and raised an eyebrow. “I may have a little horniness problem.” Camden busted a gut. When he came down from that, TJ was glaring at him.

     “I can fix that if you change quickly and come home with me instead of Sandy.” Camden waggled his eyebrows. TJ hurried off towards the locker room without another word. Camden chuckled to himself. He really did need this kid’s enthusiasm in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind the blatant baseball that gets thrown in your face. I was watching the Blue Jays vs. Cubs game this afternoon while writing this. Jake Arrieta just happened to be the only one in frame when I needed a name. So I was like, “Screw it. I will name a female character after him...even though I’m a Jays fan.” Another name I toyed with was Josie Bautista because José was at bat. Let me know if I should go with that name for another character :^)


End file.
